The long-term objective of this ongoing project is to develop appropriate statistical techniques for the analysis of data arising from the Mutagenesis Testing Program. Focus has been on data from microbial test systems. Statistical procedures currently employed by other researchers in mutagenesis for the design and analysis of microbial experiments have been studied, and new and improved procedures continue to be devised.